BTVS Season 7 & 8
by u2fan2005
Summary: Different take at the ending of Season 7 and will continue into Season 8. Also make crossover appearance with the Angel gang. SPUFFY!
1. 7x21 End of Days

**Different Ending to 'End of Days'**

Buffy chased after Spike before he could go out the back door in the kitchen.

"You're a dope!" Buffy exclaimed in a semi-soft voice. "I'm a what?!" Spike said. He couldn't believe what was coming out of the girl's mouth.  
  
"A dope...and a bonehead and you're shirty!" Buffy blabbed all out. 

"Have you gone completely Carrot-Top?!" Spike exclaimed in a hush voice, trying to not disturb the sleepers in the house.

"You see this?" Buffy referred to the scythe in her hand, "This might help me fight this war...this could be the key to everything and the only reason I'm holding it is because of you...because of the strength that you gave me last night." Buffy whispered the last few words.

Spike just kept staring at Buffy, taken back by her bringing up the topic of last night again. He thought that she would want to forget the night before and never mention it again, that the subject was off the table. 

"I'm sick of defensiveness and weird mixed signals...I've got Faith for that. I don't know how you felt about last night but I will not—"Buffy was interrupted.

"Terrified." Spike interrupted her. 

Buffy looked confused, "Of what?" she whispered.

After a moment he turned back and looked at her, "Of this...you...me...last night was..." He paused and saw Buffy was waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Was what?" Buffy asked.

"...the best night of my life." Spike said.

Buffy let out a small sigh and started at Spike with understanding and a soft face.

"All I did was hold you, watch you sleep...and it was the best night of my life." Spike continued, "It may not mean that much to you but---"  
  
"It did." Buffy cut in. Spike looked surprised at Buffy's confession, "Look you don't have to say it because—."  
  
"I'm not." Buffy cut in again, "And unlike you...I though it was nice not...terrifying..."  
Buffy looked disappointed. "No...no...I-It wasn't—"Spike tried to explain, and not letting her get the wrong idea about his choice of words, "I wasn't terrified of that...I guess I was scared of the next day. Today. I didn't know what was going to happen. Did you want to wake up and forget everything that happened in that house? Would you...I don't know...ignore me?" 

"Why would you think that?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow that said 'Oh come on!'

"Well...alright...I would have done that BUT that was the old me...in the past...and now...things are different."  
  
"Different?" Spike questioned.

"Yes, different. Both of us are different from last year because we learned from our mistakes." Buffy explained.

"So...today is the day after and you say not to be terrified so...now what?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy looked down for a minute at the floor and back up at him, "I don't know...maybe we should have some time to think about this more." She came to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright...I can do that." Spike said and gave her a little smile and went for the back door knob. However, when Spike was just about to open the door he felt an arm on his left shoulder. Spike turned around and saw Buffy. She had her hand still on his shoulder and she brought her other hand to reach out and slowly bring Spike's face closer to hers and into a kiss.  
  
The kiss was unlike any of the kisses before. It wasn't hard and messy; it was more soft and gentle. It only lasted a minute before Buffy pulled away. Spike's face express read speechless and shocked. 

"I didn't have to think very long." Buffy said and gave a cute little innocent smile. Spike still didn't respond, "I have to go on this little mission...I'll be back soon." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy opened the kitchen door to leave but not without looking back at Spike. She just smiled at him staring in shock at her still. She shook her head and ventured out the door with her scythe still in hand and the feel of Spike's lips on her mouth. _'Today is a good day.' _Buffy thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb raised Buffy's scythe against her and ready to strike.

"I was hoping it would go down like this." Caleb said to Buffy on the ground.

"Hey!" an angry British voice yelled.  
  
Caleb turned around and got a monster punch in the face by Spike. Buffy was flabbergasted, "Spike". 

Spike turned from hurt Caleb on the ground to Buffy, "You didn't think I'd let you go and have all the fun now did ya?" he said with a smirk and picked up the scythe.

A growl came from Caleb as he hopped to his feet facing Buffy and Spike. Spike handing Buffy her scythe so she could finished her own fight. Buffy gripped the handle of the scythe tight.

"You are so going to lose wanker." Spike mumbled and backed away from the two fighters. In the end Buffy was left standing. She chopped Caleb in half and turned to Spike with a mischievous glare. "You followed me!" she whined with a tiny hint of a smile. "Who me?!" Spike pretended to be insulted, "I'd NEVER do that!"  
  
Buffy shook at her head. _'He can be such a child sometimes',_ she thought. Buffy slowly started to approach him and was about to speak when a voice made them both turn instantly.  
  
"Umm...am I interrupting something?" said Angel from the bottom stairs of the temple. He had his arms crossed over his chest and holding a file. He glared at the sight before him. 

**To be continued...**


	2. 7x22 Chosen Part 1

**7x22 Chosen**

**Part 1 **

The three of them were silent for a few seconds. Spike and Angel kept shooting glares at each other while Buffy just looked back and forth between the two souled vampires. She had no clue how to act in front of both of them, the last time all three of them were together in the same area was four years ago. However, back then Spike didn't have a soul and didn't realize he was in love with her. This time its worse, two souled vampires that love the same girl.

'_This will make my night complete.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

"Hello peaches." Spike said and continued to glare at his grandsire.

"Spike", Angel narrowed his eyes at Spike and turned to Buffy. As soon as Angel laid eyes on her his expression softened, "Hello Buffy."

"Angel...when...what?" Buffy was interrupted by the answers to her own questions. 

"I just go here...heard about the trouble you were having." Angel said and glanced down at dead Caleb.  
  
"You always LOVE to come when everything is about to crumble down don't you Peaches....try to play the big hero." Spike stepped up and got into Angel's face.

"Shut up Spike...this doesn't concern you. Why don't you just leave us alone, I don't have time for your games." Angel said.

"Sorry Liam...can't do that. I'm part of this fight too so... I stay." Spike said with a smirk.

Angel shook his head, "You're pathetic."  
  
"Yeah well you're ugly." Spike cracked out.  
  
"When are you going to get out of Buffy's way, huh? You're probably causing more trouble than The First." Angel said.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy was about to cut in but Spike cut her off.

"What do you know?! You don't know her life you think you still do and you don't know me!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Oh so you're not the annoying peroxide haired guy still that thinks he's Billy Idol?!" Angel quipped out.

"Okay...one, Billy Idol stole that look from and two, you're a bloody poofter!" Spike said.

Angel had enough of Spike's remarks and took charge. Angel pushed Spike up against the temple wall.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled and went to the side of both of them.

Spike ignored Buffy, "Go ahead Peaches...I dare ya." Spike said when Angel held his throat.

"Angel...let him go." Buffy demanded.

Angel glanced at Buffy's face and knew she meant business and with a quick move he steeped away from Spike. He walked over to the place he spilled his files when he attacked Spike and picked everything up. 

"This is not the time for you two to bicker...if you want to fight you'll have to wait till after the world ends." Buffy said while looking back and forth between the two.

Both Spike and Angel looked away as Buffy talked. They were ashamed and embarrassed of there actions.

"Alright...back to the point...what are you doing here?" Buffy turned to Angel.

"Thought you could use some help, maybe a bit of info..." Angel said and held out his file to Buffy.

"How'd you get info on The First?" Buffy looked back up at Angel with a perplexed face and accepted the file.

"Well I..." Angel looked away, not wanting to bring up the face that he now was a part of Wolfram and Hart, "I got resources." Angel finished.

"Well...thanks." Buffy said, "We can use ever bit of info we can get."  
  
"Not only info...though you may ...you know...want a bit of extra help." Angel said.  
  
After a moment of silence Spike burst out, "You have got to be kidding?! He's staying?!"  
  
"Uh..."Buffy tried to search for words but she was completely thrown.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Angel looked at Spike.

"Yeah! Because I got a problem with you sticking you're nose where it doesn't belong." Spike said.  
  
"Look who's talking." Angel said quietly.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Buffy shouted.

Angel and Spike looked at Buffy in shock at her little outburst. "Can you two ever stop?!" Buffy mumbled. 

"Tall, dark, and forehead over here started it." Spike point at Angel.

"Do you want to be pinned up against the wall again?" Angel barked back at Spike.  
  
"Like to see you try!" Spike replied back.  
  
"I just did it." Angel snapped back. 

"Enough!" Buffy yelled, "God...sometimes you two act as if your twelve years old..." Buffy said and turned to Angel, "Look, even though I'm grateful you brought me info...you can't stay...this isn't your fight."  
  
"Yeah, you're not invited." Spike smirked.

"Spike..." Buffy said in her warning tone.

"What?" Spike asked as if he did nothing wrong.

"Spike, can Angel and I...talk...alone?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked outraged; he turned and saw Angel smirking. Spike looked away from the two and shook his head with his mouth open a little. He couldn't believe Buffy was choosing Angel. Well, he always knew that there would be something between the two but after Buffy's kiss back at the house he thought there would be something, a little compassion.

"Fine." Spike mumbled harshly.  
  
"Spike wait I didn't mean—", Buffy cut in as Spike started to walk out. Buffy didn't want Spike to get upset or the wrong idea.

"No...I get it...you have to talk with your Angelcakes." Spike mumbled and went up the stairs and didn't look back at Buffy.

"Spike!" Buffy called out and went near the temple stairs to se if he left completely. She frowned when she couldn't see him in sight.

"Is he really working with you?" Angel questioned.

Buffy turned and faced Angel's questionable face, "Yes...he is." Buff said defensively.  
  
"Oh..." Angel looked down at his feet.

"Oh...oh what?" Buffy asked.

"Oh nothing...just...oh." Angel said and walked over and sat down on a stone in the temple.

"Things have changed around here Angel, people have changed...Spike has a soul and works with me and if you have a problem with that...well that's your problem." She said.  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to fight you...I'm here to help...now, do you want me to help or not?" Angel asked again.

"I think it's best if you don't...and I don't want to fight either its just I'm tired of people fighting if that at all makes any sense...I'm tired...stressed out...I just want to through the towel in but I won't until I know The First is no longer a threat." Buffy said and sighed, "And I...I think you should go...I think my gang will manage. We have before."

"Okay...everything you need to know is in there." Angel said pointing to the thick file folder. Buffy opened the file and pulled out an amulet and looked at it and put it back in the folder. Angel turned got up and turned to leave.

"Angel?" Buffy said quietly and he turned his body around.  
  
"You know I love you right?" she asked out of the blue.

"Ummm..." Angel looked side to side, "Yeah."  
  
"But you have to know that you are not the only one...I love..."Buffy said, "We both let go of each other years ago and for some reason we sort of also didn't let go, and when ever we saw each other again we just picked up as if we were boyfriend and girlfriend...."  
  
"Buffy...why are you bringing this up?" Angel stepped forward.  
  
Buffy stared at Angel's eyes and leaned in and gave him a soft quick kiss. When they backed away there was silence.

"Because I'm saying I want closure to our relationship...we never had that...and I think its best to start now...we both need this to move on...we need this to be fair to our other loves...you were my first love...but not my last." Buffy finished.

"There's someone else..." Angel stated.

Buffy looked away for a moment like a shy little girl, "Yeah..." she said softly.  
  
"I thought so..." Angel said.  
  
"I know you are going to try and tell me that—"Buffy said quickly but was cut off.  
  
"I wasn't." Angel said.

Both Angel and Buffy stared at each other. It was a new beginning for both of them; they were able to come to terms where they stood in each others life. They were not ex-boyfriend an ex-girlfriend, they smiled at one another because they were okay with that.

"Goodbye Buffy." Angel said and turned and left the temple.

"Bye." Buffy mumbled.

------------------------------

Buffy walked through her front door and turned around and got the welcome of a kick in the shin.

"Oww..." Buffy replied.  
  
"Dumbass." Dawn said and narrowed her eyes at her sister. Buffy looked into the dining room where the Scoobies were sitting and saw Xander, which meant her plan to keep her sister save backfired. Buffy rested her eyes on Xander.

"Don't blame me...she zapped me." Xander said in embarrassment.

"If you get killed I'm telling." Buffy said back to Dawn, while she continued to glare.

Buffy walked into the dining room with the scythe in one hand and Angel's file in the other hand.

"Find anything useful?" Willow asked with hope.  
  
"Umm...sort of. Got some paper work and what looks like a...necklace of some sort." Buffy handed Willow the file and she started to look through the paper work and examine the amulet inside the folder.

"Also ran into Caleb." Buffy said.  
  
"And?" Giles looked up.  
  
"I cut him in half." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Good work." Willow cheered. "He had that coming." Anya chirped in. 

"Party in my eye socket and everyone's invited." Xander exclaimed but all he got was stares, "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

**TBC...**


	3. 7x22 Chosen Part 2

**CHOSEN**

**Part 2:**

Buffy walked down the stairs of her basement and heard the sound of punching. She looked over and saw Spike beating the cramp out of the hanging bag, for a minute she thought it might brake off the ceiling. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs Spike stopped punching and held the bag to keep it from moving.

"So...tall, dark, and forehead upstairs?" Spike asked.

"No...he's gone." Buffy said. At the minute she couldn't bare to look at him, she felt ashamed.

"So he took off in the Angelmobile to get more hair gel huh?" Spike mumbled as he went over his cot and searched through his cigarette pack only to find no smokes. Buffy gave into a little laugh at Spike's remark about hair gel.

"I told him to leave." Buffy looked up at Spike to see his reaction.

"So you get in a quickie and then he left..." Spike mumbled.

Buffy had enough of Spike's comments and stepped forward, "Hey!" she grabbed his arm and made him look directly at her. "Nothing happened." She said softly. She wanted to reassure him she wouldn't hurt him, that she nothing would ever happen again with Angel.

Spike stared at her, "Come on Buffy...I'm no bloody stupid. Whenever Peaches comes to town you two play the big romance scene." Spike started to move away from her and sat on his cot.

Buffy watched Spike sit down on the cot and look sad. She sighed and moved forward, deciding to have it out with Spike, and no more beating around the bush. _'It's now or never.'_ Buffy thought, _'There might not be a tomorrow.'_ She added in her head. She took a seat next to Spike on the cot.

"Maybe Angel and I played the whole romantic tragedy of a vampire and a slayer that longed for each other every time we see one another...but I swear...it didn't happen this time." Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, "Then what _did _happen?" Spike asked in a soft plead. If he didn't know what happened in that temple after he left he will be haunted till the end of time with wonderment.

"Not much...exchanged a few words...said that some part of us will always love each other..." Buffy started.

"Knew it." Spike mumbled and stared at the ground. He was not too thrilled with her answer.

"But I also said...there was someone else...in my life...." Buffy said without looking at Spike. Spike quickly moved his head to look at Buffy. If his heart beat he swore at that moment it would be racing. He kept silent; he had no words that could express what he was feeling.

He slowly reached out to touch her cheek to make her look at him but for some reason he drew back.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Buffy faced Spike. 

Spike smiled at her face, she seemed to be as scared as him. Once he smirked she smiled, letting her fears come to rest.

"I...I...I really don't know what to say to be honest." Spike said softly, "I'm speechless."  
  
"Well that's a first." Buffy laughed, which made Spike laugh too. Once they're laughs subsided all they did was stare at one another. 

Later that night Spike and Buffy laid down in each others arms to just rest. However, a few hours later Buffy woke up. She didn't know if she was just not tired or something was bothering her. She just sat on the cot with the souled vampire that she chosen over Angel thinking about why she couldn't sleep. To let her worries rest she started to stroke Spike hand that laying on her stomach.

After an hour of rest in the cot she decided to get up and go upstairs. Once she walked out of the basement door she noticed that house was dead quiet. It was odd for the house to be so quiet with about thirty people in the house. Buffy looked into the living room to check on the potentials and then traveled into the dining room to find Willow sitting at the table, reading.

"Will?" Buffy whispered.  
  
Willow was startled by the sound of someone's voice. "Buffy? What are you doing up?"

"Could ask the same thing for you..." Buffy said and walked over sit in the seat next to Willow.  
  
"Wanted to read all this info from Angel." Willow said and looked over her papers.  
  
Buffy started at Willow, "Spike told you Angel came huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well..." Willow stuttered, "...yeah."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"I mean Spike came home tonight all bad moody and we asked why and he told us...we didn't know if we should mention it or not...we all decided not to...but me being sleep deprived and Ms. Blabber mouth can't keep her mouth shut." Willow said with a frown.  
  
"Its okay..." Buffy said.  
  
"How'd it go?" Willow asked.

"Fine...but enough about that...what's all this info say?" Buffy asked and picked up the shiny amulet, "And what the hell do we need this for?"

"Umm...that would be the amulet that is meant to be worn by a Champion..." Willow said.

"A Champion...meaning... me?" Buffy asked.

"It says here..." Willow started to read, "'A champion, stronger than human and ensouled.'"

"Well that could be me..." Buffy asked and examined the amulet more.

"Maybe...but I don't think so..." Willow said, "It could be anyone."

Buffy stared at the shiny necklace in her hand, "I think I know someone..." Buffy said softly.

"Well whoever wears it its putting a lot at risk." Willow said.

Buffy quickly turned to face Willow, "How so?"  
  
"Well...its pretty powerful...not sure what will happen to whoever wears that tacky thing." Willow said looking at the amulet.

"You mean...whoever wears it... dies...?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe...I'm not sure." Willow said, "So...who'd you think would wear it?"  
  
"Umm...no one." Buffy said, "I'm just going to hold on to this." Buffy said and got up and took the amulet in her hand and walked out of the dining room leaving Willow.

------------------------------

The very next morning the gang, everyone excluding the potentials, packed in Buffy's room to have a chat about the new information.

"So...what _are_ you saying Will?" Xander asked. 

"I'm saying we can win." Willow said in plan simple terms. She had been speaking for fifteen minutes and finally got to the point.

"You're kidding?" Xander asked, which made everyone look at him, "Well..." stumbles with his words, "I didn't think we were going to lose...its just...you seem so certain about us being the winning hand here."  
  
"With the information I got here...we can win. The scythe seems to be the key to everything." Willow said.  
  
"The scythe?" Buffy asked. "Yeah...if I had enough energy...well...I can get some pretty nice results." Willow said.  
  
"What's going to happen...you going to blow up the First with it?" Faith asked. 

"Well...no." Willow said, "I think it doesn't have to deal with the First at all..." Willow told the gang, "It belongs to the Slayer and so...I think it has to do with anything related to the Slayers."

Buffy and Faith exchange a quick look to each other.

"So...how do we know for sure what that thing does?" Wood asked. 

"There's a spell..." Willow said and looked at Giles. Giles knew that Willow didn't really want to rely on magic unless it's absolutely necessary, "The files that I've got...well had a spell."  
  
"You think you can do it?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure...but I'm going to try." Willow said. Everyone exited Buffy's bedroom and traveled down the stairs. Willow grabbed Buffy's arm to pull her aside.  
  
"Hey...did you decide who to give that necklace thing to?" Willow asked. "Umm...I think I'm going to wear it." Buffy said.  
  
"What?!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked like she did nothing wrong. "Buffy...that _thing_ is dangerous..." Willow said.

"Which means I should wear it Will...who else is going to—and don't reply to that question...I've made up my mind...I'm suppose to be champion...that means taking risks." Buffy said.

While Buffy and Willow had there one on one conversation Spike stood silently on the stairs, listening.

**TBC...thanks everyone for the reviews.**


	4. 7x22 Chosen Part 3

**7x22 Chosen Part 3:  
  
**Buffy later that evening walked down the steps of the basement. Spike was sitting on the cot leaning his head against the wall when she came down.

"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hi." He simply said. 

"Everyone's going out for the evening with Faith and Wood...they figured that they could get a night of fun before the final battle...I have no clue where they are going..." Buffy laughed, "Sunnydale is a ghost town...guess they'll—"  
  
Spike cut off Buffy, "Where's the amulet?"

Buffy stood silent, a little shocked by the random question Spike asked.  
  
"Umm...what?" Buffy asked. 

"The amulet, the necklace..." Spike went on explaining, "The thing you're going to wear around your neck and maybe get yourself killed with." Spike said.

As he finished his sentence Buffy had already walked up to Spike and he was standing in front of her.  
  
"You were listening in my conversation with Willow." Buffy stated.  
  
"Didn't mean to...but I was glad I did." Spike admitted with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Listen, someone has to wear that thing..." Buffy said.  
  
"And that automatically means you?!" Spike asked.  
  
"Who else is going to do it?!" Buffy yelled back, also getting anger.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this!" Spike yelled back.  
  
They were both silent, trying to calm down and talk reasonably instead of turning the conversation into a fighting match.

"Spike...the amulet is meant to be worn by a champion...at first I thought maybe you could wear it but then Willow said it might kill whoever—"  
  
"Wait...wait what?" Spike stopped her, "You...you wanted me to wear it?"

"Yes." Buffy said softly and looked into his eyes, "But now I don't want you to anymore..."  
  
"Why the bloody hell not?" Spike asked.  
  
"Did you listen to what I said? You could die." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh so you dying is much better huh?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look...I'm not risking you..." Buffy said and was about to continue but got interrupted.

"And I'm not risking you..." Spike said and held out his palm out, waiting for the amulet.

Buffy pulled out the amulet from her pocket and looked at it and back at Spike, who still had his hand out. Buffy looked at the amulet. 'How could something so tacky be so dangerous?' she thought to herself.

"But...I don't want you to die." Buffy whispered while looking down the amulet.

"I'm already dead luv..." he tired to lighten up the mood.

"Spike I'm serious..." Buffy said and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of fear and near tears. "I can't lose you."  
  
"You never will." He stated. When Spike said the word 'never' the word was strong and dominant. 

Spike stepped forward and touched the necklace in her hand and slowly took it out of her hand.

"If it's between you or me luv..." Spike started, "This time let me be the champion...the hero."  
  
"You already are one." Buffy said looking up at him.

Later that night Buffy and Spike spent another night in each others arms. However, Buffy again had trouble sleeping.

She got up from her the cot in the basement and went over to the small table in the middle of the room and picked up the amulet and let I dangle in her hand. She was memorized at how it sparkled from the moonlight that came through the window.

Buffy looked back at Spike to make sure he was still sleeping; he was. 'I can't lose him.' She thought as she stared at Spike.

Upstairs in the dining room Willow was yet again working on the spell to help Buffy defeat The First.

Willow drank a cup of coffee that sat on the table next to her laptop and files. She had to blink her eyes a few times to keep herself awake for another half hour. Just as she was about to jump back into the files again she heard the basement door squeak open and shut. Buffy came to the doorway of the dining room and in her hand was the amulet.  
  
"Buffy." Willow said, "What are you still doing up?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"I need a favor." Buffy said.

**TBC...Thanks for the reviews. :)**


End file.
